tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Percy's Promise
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |season=3 |season_no=03.02 |number=54 |shining_time_station_episode(s)=Washout |released= * 29 November 1991 * 3 March 1992 * 21 April 1992 * 16 February 1993 * 5 May 1998 * 7 May 2008 |previous='A Scarf for Percy" |next="Time for Trouble"}} "Percy's Promise" is the second episode from season three. Percy keeps a promise with Thomas to take the children going to the Vicar's Sunday School home. Along the way, he gets some help from Harold when he gets stuck in a flood. Plot Every Summer, the Island of Sodor is busy with holidaymakers visiting the Island to see the sights. With no sign of inclement weather, visitors often enjoy going to the mountains or the valleys, while children enjoy the seaside. One day, Thomas is busy on a coastal run taking children to the beach. When he reaches the next station where Percy is taking some trucks to the harbour, Percy tells Thomas he wishes that he could take children rather than trucks, but Thomas states that the children he is taking are the Vicar's Sunday School. He will also be busy in the evening but then offers Percy to take the children back home, in which Percy agrees to do so. At Dryaw, Harold warns Percy there is inclement weather and to run very carefully. At the next station Edward warns Percy to be careful of an upcoming storm, but Percy knows what is going on. After the children enjoy a fun day at the beach, the weather turns bad and begins raining hard. Percy arrives at the station he came to earlier where Annie and Clarabel are glad when Percy arrives just in time to take the children home. Percy is disgusted by the rain, but despite thinking of being at the sheds, manages to get on with it. As Percy begins his return journey, he battles onward through costal villages and the countryside. The heavy rain makes the river rise very quickly. The visibility is poor for Percy while he faces the elements, but there is trouble ahead; the tracks have been flooded, and the water extinguishes Percy's fire. His crew then try to find more firewood and his fireman suggests the guard gives some floorboards from the brake van. The guard grumbles that he had just swept the floor but still manages to help. Percy's firebox burns well and he feels more comfortable again. Then Percy sees Harold, who he thinks has come to laugh at him. A crate attached to a parachute is dropped out and thuds on top of Percy's boiler. His driver laughs and tells Percy that Harold has thoughtfully given the crew hot drinks. Percy thanks Harold for the hot drinks, and Harold thanks them back before flying away. Percy bravely continues on with his journey and loses steam, but keeps going. He makes several efforts, and triumphantly brings the children home. Thomas congratulates Percy for keeping his promise despite everything. The Fat Controller and Harold arrive and thank Percy, his crew and the men. The Fat Controller is greatly impressed with Percy's efforts, and congratulates him for being a really useful engine. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel * The Vicar of Wellsworth * James * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley * The Little Boys * Harold's Pilots Locations * Tidmouth Hault * Tidmouth Beach * Elsbridge * Dryaw * The Watermill * Arlesburgh West * The Lighthouse * The Country Line Canal * The Country Line * Cliff Side Track * The Flooded Track * Arlesdale Lake and Mountain Line * Arlesdale Castle * Dilly's Pond * Knapford Harbour Trivia * This episode was originally planned to be a part of the second season, but was pushed to the third season. * The episode can be seen in a Japanese game, Magical Adventure. * In the restored version, a different angle of Arlesburgh is shown, an extended shot of Percy meeting Edward at Elsbridge with the last few seconds cut and the fade and the shot of Percy arriving at Elsbridge with Annie, Clarabel and the brake van are replaced by a cut and an extended shot of Thomas waiting for Percy. * In a rare picture, Edward is wearing his exhausted face mask instead of his concerned face mask when he talks to Percy at Elsbridge. * There are noticeable differences in the set between the original and the restored episode when the narrator says: "Children love the seaside." * Deleted scenes from the first season of Thomas on Toby's Old Tramway are used at the beginning of the episode. * Modified models of the Coast Guard and a shrimper from TUGS appear at Arlesburgh Harbour, making this the first episode to use TUGS models. * When Harold and Edward warned Percy about the storm, some of the music in the US version and the early UK narration is absent. * This episode was never released on Finnish DVD or shown on television. It was only released on a website in 2015. Goofs * When Percy plunges into the flooded tracks, Annie and Clarabel have swapped positions, and the water appears to come above his firebox. However, in the next shot, the water is below his buffers. * When Thomas is on Toby's Old Tramway, Clarabel is facing the wrong way. Then in the next shot, Annie is facing the wrong way. * Despite the fact that the water only reached Percy's footplate, he has a water line across his boiler when he meets Thomas at the end of the episode. * In the shot of Percy's driver and fireman during the scene where Percy is in the flooded water, the fence behind them is submerged; but in the close-up of the fireman, the fence is completely above the water. This changes again in the shot of the driver, fireman and guard carrying the wooden planks through the water. * When Thomas talks to Percy at Tidmouth Hault, a red mark can be seen next to his left eye. * When Percy says "I wish I could see," his roof is lifted. ** This also happens in Duck Takes Charge. In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Ghost Train and other stories/Time for Trouble and other stories * Thomas' Train and 17 other stories * The Complete Series 3 * Seasonal Scrapes * My Little Thomas and Percy Adventures * The Best of Percy * Thomas and Gordon/Percy's Promise DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection * The Best of Friends WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 1 US * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * Thomas and His Friends Help Out * 10 Years of Thomas * Best of Percy * Thomas' Fan Favorite Adventures * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 3 VHS/DVD Boxsets * Special Video Collector's Set * Thomas' Useful Stories * Totally Thomas Volume 3 * Totally Thomas Volume 6 * Totally Thomas Volume 7 * Best Tales on the Tracks * Best of Thomas, Percy and James Platinum Edition * Trust Thomas and Other Stories/A Big Day for Thomas Double Feature * Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures/Thomas and His Friends Help Out Double Feature * On-the-Go Pack * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Best of Collection * 3 DVD Lunchbox Set AUS * Time for Trouble and other stories * The Complete Series 3 * My First Thomas with Percy DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * My First Thomas * My First Thomas (3 Disc Set) * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Time for Trouble and other stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 4 * Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 2 JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 12 * Best of Percy * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.5 * Anytime With Percy! * The Complete DVD Box 1 GER * Show What You Can! * Thomas and His Friends Vol. 6 DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 2 DK * Now There Will Be Trouble and Other Stories UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends PHL * Edward's Exploit (DVD) BRA * Helping the Friends IN * Ghost Train and Other Stories NOR * Favourites From Thomas and Friends (Norwegian VHS/DVD) * Ghost Train (Norwegian VHS) SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 5 MYS * Edward's Exploit and Other Thomas Adventures * The Deputation and Other Adventures ITA * On Christmas Eve SVN * Percy, James and the Successful Day (Slovenian DVD) NL * The Ghost Train (Dutch DVD) * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, Percy and Gordon CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 8 HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 6 * Thomas and Friends Volume 2 (DVD) }} Video Games * Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Thomas & Friends episodes Category:Thomas & Friends season 3 episodes Category:Classic Series Category:Episodes focusing on Thomas Category:Episodes focusing on Percy Category:Episodes with Minor Human Characters in the Thomas Railway Series Category:Episodes with crashes